This invention relates generally to in-floor, flush poke-through wiring or service fittings for enabling activation of power and low-voltage data services (e.g., video, telecommunication, computer network, etc.) at the in-floor locations of the fittings. More particularly, the present invention relates to flush poke-through wiring fittings that can accommodate a variety of low-voltage service connectors in an internally mounted, protected fashion.
Poke-through fittings are utilized to enable the activation of power and low-voltage services at the poke-through fitting's location. As explained in U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,643, high-voltage power cables and low-voltage signal cables, positioned in a plenum between the ceiling of the floor below and the floor above (that is, the floor in which the opening is in), may be pulled from the plenum and connected with or passed through the poke-through fitting for activation of services for and on the floor above. More specifically, high voltage source power cables are connected with power receptacles that may be mounted within the poke-through fitting or surface mounted on the floor above the fitting. Lower voltage service cables have been traditionally passed through the poke-through fitting to provide above floor connections between these cables and equipment positioned on the floor above.
It is desirable to have all of the service connectors contained within the floor box to provide a clean appearance and prevent tripping and/or damage to connectors fittings. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/098,797 which was filed on Jun. 17, 1998 by Norman Castelanni et al. and is entitled Flush Poke-Through Wire Fitting (hereinafter the "Castelanni et al. application) recognizes this problem and provides for internal mounting of industry standard RJ-45 Category 5 data jacks. However, because there are many styles of data jacks commercially available, there is a need for a poke-through fitting that provides for internal mounting of different styles of data jacks.